The Wanted
The Wanted were an English/Irish boyband formed in 2009. The group's members were Tom Parker, Max George, Siva Kaneswaran, Jay McGuiness, and Nathan Sykes. They disbanded in January of 2014. History The Wanted started at a mass audition-held by Jayne Collins-and only Tom, Max, and Nathan were involved. Jay and Siva joined later. They then were signed to Maximum Artist Management and Geffen Records. Music The boys co-wrote 5 (of 13) songs on their debut album. Their first single, All Time Low, reached number 1 in the UK and was in the top 40 for 17 weeks. On the UK Singles Chart, their next single Heart Vacancy came in at number 2. However, the third single, Lose My Mind, only reached 19 on the UK Singles Chart. Their self-titled first album was released on October 25, 2010. It reached number 4 in the UK and was certified as Platinum in the UK. The group went on a 15-date tour, Behind Bars, which went from March 28 to April 15, 2010. In January 2011, the band started on their second studio album. The boys were credited for 10 of the 15 songs. The lead single Gold Forever was written for Red Nose Day, which helps people with tough lives in Africa and the UK. In July, the album's second single was released, titled Glad You Came. The single was their second to reach number 1 in the UK. It stayed for 2 weeks, then dropped but stayed in the top 10 for 6 weeks. In Ireland, the single reached number one and remained there for 5 weeks. The next single, Lightning, reached number 2 in the UK and number 5 in Ireland. Warzone, the fourth single, debuted on the radio in November 2011. The album, titled Battleground, was released on November 7, 2011. It was also certified Platinum in the UK. From February 15 to March 9, 2012, the group went on another tour, The Code. They also toured in the US from January 17 to February 8. In April 2012, the The Wanted EP was released in the US. Chasing the Sun was the second single in the US, after Glad You Came. In November 2011, The Wanted began working on their third album. In May 2012, Chasing the Sun was released and named the lead single. They also released a new track called Satellite. As the album's second single, I Found You was released in November 2012. The band will release their newest single, Walks Like Rihanna, on June 23, 2013. Tom Parker Thomas "Tom" Anthony Parker, born August 4, 1988, was raised in Bolton. After trying his brother's, he learned the guitar at age 16. He auditioned for the X-Factor, but didn't make it past the first round. He went to Manchester Metropolitian University to study geography, but dropped out to be a singer. Max George Maximillian "Max" Alberto George, born September 6, 1988, grew up in Manchester. He was a football player with Preston North End, and almost signed a two-year-deal with them. He was a member of Avenue, a boyband on the X-Factor. Their first single was Last Goodbye, followed by Can You Feel It?, a Jackson 5 cover. Avenue broke up in April 2009. Siva Kaneswaran Siva Micheal Kaneswaran, born November 16, 1988, grew up in Dublin. He has 6 siblings. At the age of 16, he started modeling and signed a contract with Storm Model Management. He also took part in Rock Rivals. He played Carson Coombs. He and his brother appeared in Uncle Max, in the episode Uncle Max Plays Tennis. Jay McGuiness James "Jay" McGuiness, born July 24, 1990, grew up in Nottinghampshire. He went to All Saints RC School in Mansfield. At 13, he attended Charlotte Hamilton School of Dance. He has a twin named Tom and 3 other siblings. Nathan Sykes Nathan James Sykes, born April 18, 1993, was raised in Gloucester. He has 1 younger sister. He started performing at age 6, and at age 11, attended Sylvia Young's theatre school. He won many competitions, such as "Britney Spears's Karaoke Kriminals" in 2003. He got to kiss Britney (on live TV) as a prize. He also entered The Cheltenham Competitive Festival of Dramatic Art in 2003. In April 2013, it was announced he would undergo throat surgery on his upcoming birthday. He is on a few-month hiatus as he recovers, but the rest of the band continues.